Carlos Blake's Story: HPATEOTA
by Firenze26
Summary: In Harry Potter and The Elementals of the Ancients, Carlos Blake sacrificed his life for the Potter Twins. This story explains what Carlos last thoughts were. Rated T just to be safe


**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot explores what Carlos felt when he died for his friend's son and what he meant by "Clarisse, I'm coming"**

In his life Carlos was always the team's politician or information gatherer but now that his in the face of death, he saw what people in the front line felt before the battle but he knew that he is not a soldier in this battle nor an assasin but a warrior who is willing to fight to his death. And somehow he believed that if he went down fighting he is not breaking his promise to both James and Clarisse, Clarisse his lover, his wife, his bestfriend, his girlfriend and his partner in life and in death, he still remembers the last words that she said before she died, like it was just yesterday.

**~Flashback Begins~**

It was the middle of the night, the moon was full and the stars shone brightly against the clear night sky or it should have been but it wasn't. The smokey wreckage of a building stood on top of a hill somewhere in Wales, and in the middle of it was two figures. A man who was cradling a woman.

The man is known as Carlos Blake or 'Kyle' as he was known to his friend, he was the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Blake and a Baron, and the woman he was cradling was his wife, Lady Clarisse Blake.

Back to the story.

"Clarisse, please don't die, please" Carlos begged his blonde hair covered in ashes, his fair skin was covered with blood and his dark blue eyes, shining with unshed tears. Clarisse gave him a sad smile and whispered so quietly that he had to strain his ears to hear her "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry but.. I can't". Carlos ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair and said "No, please. I already sent a patronus to James. They already flooed the aurors and they're coming, they're coming with mediwizards and witches. Please, just hold on please."

Clarisse just looked at him with her stormy grey eyes and whispered "Kyle, it's too late. I'm sorry, I can already feel my life force disappearing. No matter how cheesy that sounds", tears started to stream out of Carlos' eyes. Clarisse raised her hand wiped his tears away and she whispered "Remember the day you proposed to me?", Carlos smiled and answered "How could I not? It was the day, that I almost lost you because of my idiocy. I can still remember that day..."

**~Flashback in Flasback Begins~ **

A seventeen years old Carlos was sitting in the empty great hall of hogwarts. He was wearing the standard hogwarts uniform, the black robes, black slacks, white collared shirt, grey sleeveless vest with yellow/black hem and all that but instead of the yellow and black tie that he normally wore, he was wearing a yellow and black laurel around his neck.

Suddenly he heard the great hall's door open. *Slam*. He turned around and saw three of his best friends Sirius, Remus and James, who was wearing the same thing as him but instead of yellow and black hem and laurel, they were wearing red and gold. James smiled at him and said "Hey Kyle", Carlos glared at him and said "James, stop calling me Kyle". James just rolled his eyes and said "Yes, mum", and then James asked "Are you okay?", Carlos sighed and nodded. James gave him the 'really?' look, and Carlos answered "Yeah" , James was still giving him 'the look' and Carlos finally gave up and sighed "Okay, maybe I'm not okay. But I'll get over it". And then Sirius suddenly asked "Are you sure?" and Remus continued "Yeah, maybe you're not getting over it". Carlos answered "I almost forgot you were here and I'm not sure".

Sirius gave him a sympathetic smile and said "Yeah, I know how you feel. My parents are still forcing me to go with some of their 'friends' daughters. But I don't know, I don't want to marry for money, I want to marry someone I like no... I meant love". "Thanks, but I can't exactly disobey my family just like that. I mean I owe them" Carlos answered and Remus advised "If I were you, I wouldn't just marry for that reason. You're just hurting yourself you know". Carlos nodded and absentmindedly admitted "Yeah, maybe I was wrong to break up with Clarisse for that reason", a long silence followed his words when suddenly he was uppercutted by Sirius who growled "What kind of idiot are you? You broke up with a girl who you love and loved you back. Are you an idiot?", Carlos didn't answer and just looked at the ground. Sirius glared at him and walked away, James looked at him with pity and disappointment before he followed Sirius. Carlos looked up and saw Remus looking at him with disbelief and he asked "So, do want to punch me to?", Remus sighed "No, Carlos, even if I want to." and then before he left he gave him one last pice of advice "Carlos, follow your heart for once. Your life until now has been controlled by your parents, just for once choose your own decision. Forget about us, forget about your parents and anyone just choose your own decision for once".

**Time of the graduation**

Lily gave the graduates a nervous smile and then she saw her parents waving at her and her boyfriend James and her best friends and dorm mates who was mouthing 'go'. She cleared her throat and began "Classmates, ladies and gentlemen, teacher, headmasters, lords and ladies, students and parents. Welcome. I've been in this school for 7 years" and then a student in the back shouted "We know!" but she just ignored it and continued "Together with my classmates we have survived the onslaught of homeworks and exams. Especially the OWLs and the NEWTs, we had good times and bad times in our life in Hogwarts. We may be going to separate ways but our bonds with our classmates, friends and dorm mates will always be there no matter what." she ended. Lily hurriedly went to her housemates, who congratulated her. And then a few speeches from the current head boy and head girl, the seventh-year quidditch captains, the teachers and the headmasters. The graduates threw their caps in the air. And then they went to their respective houses to have their last party with their housemates before they have the graduation party in the great hall. They were going to leave school at 6 and the party was at 3 so they have 4 hours to kill.

**In the Hufflepuff common room**

Carlos was debating what he was gonna do about Remus' advice when he heard his dorm mate announce that the graduation party was going to start. Carlos stood up and donned a black formal robe , which is the wizarding equivalent of a tux, with the same laurel as before. He walked with fellow Hufflepuff graduates towards the hall, when he stopped and muttered "Whoa". The great hall was more elegant than normal, the candles in the sky theme of the roof was changed to a formal ballroom roof, completed with a chandelier. The four houses's table was changed to many different round tables around the room. And in the middle of the room was the centre piece, an ice sculpture. Carlos wasn't amazed by the things but because of the sudden change of the normally modest albeit large great hall.

Carlos was still looking around when he saw Clarisse, who wore a silver elegant dress with the blue/bronze laurel, he was still looking at her when he heard his parents say "Carlos" and he answered "What". His mother looked at him with disappointment and said "Carlos, let's go. We have to meet up with Lord and Lady (Some pureblood house) for your marriage with their daughter." and she left with his father, Carlos gave Clarisse one last look before he mumbled "Coming Mother".

Carlos was still thinking about Remus' advice and Clarisse, he absentmindedly nodded to his parents whenever they asked him about something. He looked at the girl in front of him and he had to admit that she was beautiful but Clarisse possesses his heart. He sighed to himself, and continued to ponder about it, even when he got home.

Carlos dropped his luggage on the floor of his room and jumped to his bed. He looked at the clock, when he suddenly had an epiphany. When he heard his mother's call for dinner he went to dining room where he saw his mother and father eating. He steeled his nerves and said "Mother, father", his parents looked up and his mother asked "Yes, honey", he gulped and declared "Mother, father. I don't want to get married to that girl. I want to choose who I marry" before his parents could even answer he ran to his room and took his bag and a box. And jumped of the window, and ran and ran until he was out of the anti-apparation wards and he apparated to Clarisse's home, where he saw Clarisse going into a bus.

Carlos tried to get the drivers attention but he failed. He banged the side of the bus when he saw a traffic light going red. The busnsuddenly stopped and Carlos saw his chance, he boarded the bus, whilst ignoring the driver's warning and he saw Clarisse wearing muggle clothes. The other passengers' eyes was on him and he knew he was a sight to see because he was still wearing the robes from the party. He walked to Clarisse and pulled her off her seat, ignoring her shouts, and pulled her off the bus.

"What do you want?" Clarisse asked whilst glaring a him, and he answered "I'm sorry, I was stupid for doing that and it was my fault can ever forgive me". Clarisse stopped glaring at him muttered "I don't know", Carlos gave a sigh of defeat "Thank you, for at least answering me honestly. Hope you have a good life" and he gave her a letter.

After he left rain started to pour down and Clarisse went into a motel. And opened the letter:

_My Dearest Clarisse,_

_I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not bitter anymore, because I know that what we had was real and because I know that it was my fault, I was the one who gave up our love. And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent a whole year beneath the trees, learning from each other and growing in love. The best kind of love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give to you forever. In the envelope, there's a ring, this ring symbolizes my love for you and you can do it whatever you to it because I took your love for granted and just threw it away. But whatever happens, just know that I love you and I hope I'll be seeing you in the near future. _

_Sincerely (because I know that I don't have the right to say love to you because of my mistake),_

_Carlos_

**(And yes, to anyone who guessed it. The letter was based from the notebook)**

Clarisse looked inside the envelope and saw a diamond ring inside it. She clutched it in her hand and ran to find Carlos

Carlos was in a bar, trying to forget his sorrows. He lost his best friends, his parents and the only person who captured his heart hates his guts. When suddenly the doors slammed open, luckily the only person there was Carlos so the door didn't disturbed a lot of people. Carlos saw Clarisse panting at the door and he looked at his hand before he looked at the guy and slurred "Woah mate, how drunk am I" he laughed and tried to get another bottle when he was stopped by the bartender who whispered something to Clarisse before she nodded and went outside. The bartender looked at him and said "Mate, come on let's go". Carlos nodded hesitantly and stood up and clumsily walked to the door where he saw Clarisse standing outside a cab and he slurred out "Hello", he didn't remember much of the ride when he started to regain balance. He looked around and saw he was at a motel, he heard someone walking towards him and he turned and breathed out "Clarisse". Clarisse smiled at him before she dragged a chair and sat in front of him. And she said "We need to talk", Carlos shook his head and muttered "You hate me, I know that" when he suddenly felt a sting of pain on his cheek. He rubbed his cheek in pain and Clarisse shouted "I don't hate you. I loved you, the time when we were dating was the best thing that ever happened to me and when you broke things off with me I was devastated but I never hated you." Carlos looked at her and when she realised what she said she covered her mouth and ran. The conversation they had after that was lost to both of them since one was drunk whole the other was tired, but they still remember what happened after the conversation.

"Clarisse will you marry me?" Carlos proposed as he knelt on the floor, Clarisse cried and threw his arms around him and answered "Yes" before she kissed him.

**~Flashback in Flashback Ends~**

Carlos finished his story and he saw Clarisse smiled sadly at the memory before she said her last words "Carlos, whatever I will always love you no matter what" and she gave him one last kiss before she died in his arms. Carlos tried to wake her up and he begged "Please, please" and he cried. He cried tears of gried and sorrow for the person he loved was dead. That was the scene. The aurors came upon, the sight of a man crying for the death of his wife

**~Flashback Ends~**

As Carlos saw the green light come towards him, he closed his eyes and thought 'Clarisse, I'm coming" as he fell down to the floor, dead.

**Author's Notes:**

**Like it? Hate it? Please comment or PM me if you have any questions. Sorry about the late update of my story Harry Potter and the elementals of the ancients but I was focusing on this story. I humbly apologise and I'll try to update this saturday. **

**Hope you had a great easter**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


End file.
